el barco de los sueños
by Akemi Ichihara
Summary: bueno este es un saisaku....inspirado en la peli "TITANIC"...pasen, lean, deleitense, opinen... no hay summary porq no soy buena en esto....pero bueno espero sea de su agrado...! cap. 1


hola...! yo aki de nuevo en una historia nueva....es UA...claro es una historia basada en una peli de amor ( sabran cual)pero algunas cosas estaran cambiadas ya que no recuerdo partes de la peli...

aclaraciones:

el barco de los sueños --narracion

_el barco de los sueños_ --pensamientos

(el barco de los sueños) --interrupciones mia

.-el barco de los sueños.- -- dialogo

un saisaku... titulado:

El barco de los sueños.....

I: conociendonos

P.O.V. sakura

_era de mañana y llegavamos a un muelle estaba yo en el auto (_no se como se llaman esos carros antiguos_), junto con mi madre y mi prometido sasuke, ibamos hacia los Estados Unidos en un crucero...ah se me olvido presentarme mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, hija unica de Aiko mi madre y mi padre Akihiro...eramos una familia admirada por muchas personas, pertenecemos a la crema imnata de la sociedad...era muy feliz hasta el dia en que papa murio, quede debastada....continue mi vida y superar esa trajedia...pero lo que mas queria era escapar y ser una persona normal...mi madre es muy ambiciosa y creia que papa le heredaria todo su dinero...cosa que no resulto ya que mi padre tenia muchas personas que le debian dinero y por lo tanto no tenia el dinero suficiente para las cantidades necesarias para poder dar la herencia a cada una....por eso vamos a America a restaurar el dinero de mi padre segun mama....pero como a mama no le bastaba el dinero que poseia me obligó a casarme con Sasuke Uchiha hijo de Fugaku un hombre muy pero muy adinerado...volviendo a la realidad acabamos de llegar al muelle donde estaba el "grandioso" barco...y digo "grandioso" entre comillas porque a las personas le maravillaba pero para mi era una figura de esclavitud...._

(volviendo....)

llego un carro rojo con detalles en dorado parecia de oro el primero en bajarse era un hombre muy apuesto alto de un cabello negro con destellos azueles...buen fisico iba vestido de "gala"....un hombre admirado por muchos....volvia locas a las mujeres ya que era un hombre verdaderamente guapisimo menos para una mujer...ese hombre era Sasuke...luego ayuda a bajar a una mujer con un vestido pegado al cuerpo y un gran sombrero esa era sakura....una hermosa mujer de tez blanca ojos color jade y un cabello rosado cubierto por el sombrero que llevaba puesto...tenia un buen cuerpo...muy hermosa....envidiada por muchas y querida por otros...

.- ya llegamos querida .-decia sasuke .-al maravilloso barco

.-aja...no me parece gran cosa.- decia sakura sin prestarle atencion

luego sasuke ayuda a la madre de sakura

.-su hija es muy difil de complacer señora aiko.- le decia a su suegra...luego va a donde su mano derecha Suigetsu y le dice algunas cosas mientras luego sube al barco con su suegra y sakura adelante.

por otro lado no muy lejos se encontraba un chico de cabello negro apuesto por supuesto su nombre era Sai estaba con su amigo lee (que raros amigo no? ) estaban ambos en una apuesta...una gran apuesta...donde no solo era dinero sino tambien el pasaje al barco

.-bueno es hora de la verdad.-dice sai.- que tienes Aoi?

.-nada .- decia Aoi un contrincante de el mientras mostraba sus cartas

.-y tu lee?.- le pregunta a su amigo

.-nada.- tira las cartas

.-y tu george?.- le dice al otro contrincante mientras le tira sus carta este las ve y suspira.- lo siento lee

.-como que lo sientes!! .- decia alterado

.-lo sieto lee....pero no veras a tu madre durante mucho tiempo...! .- dice mientras tira las carta

.- si vamos a los estados unidos ...!.-

.-no por mucho tiempo .-hablo un camarero.- el titanic zarpa en 5 minutos jaja..

.-RAYOS VAMONOS.- dijeron al unisono mientras rescojian todo incluyendo los pasajes

salen corriendo hasta que llegan...

.-ESPEREN...NO CIERREN SOMOS PASAJEROS...!

.-pasaron por isnpeccion.-dijo el que estaba en la puesta

.-si, no tenemos piojos...podemos entrar?.- dijo lee

.-somos americanos.-dijo sai

.-si pasen

entran corriendo buscando su camarote...al entrar en el saludan a los otros dos compañeros de cuertos y estos se quedaro con una cara de no entender nada y se preguntaban "_donde estaban Aoi y george"_...luego de las presentaciones salen a cubierta

.-ADIOS.-se despide sai

.-conoces a alguno.- pregunta lee

.-no, a nadie pero igual voy a extrañarlos jeje

.-ADIOS..!.- dicen los dos

al alejarse el barco del muelle muchos entran al barco pero ellos van a proa ( parte delantera del barco)

y empiezan a gritar

SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO JA! .- dice sai (que escena tan conocida)

* * *

ya era la hora del té y sakura estaba con su madre y amigas de esta, tambien estaba el diseñador del barco su nombre era kakashi, el dueño del barco su nombre era danzou (si es asi como se escribe su nombre...tods se preguntaran porq el...bueno es simple, en la pelicula el dueño era muy ambicioso y amargado y yo considero a ese señor con esas caracteristicas)estaban hablando sobre cosas del barco...

.-sakura-sama, digame que opina del barco?.-pregunto kakashi

.-.....-sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

.-saku cariño te estan hablando.-dijo su madre

.-....s...solo peinso que es horrible estar aqui...disculpen.-y se levanta

.-disculpenla a estado muy mal.-dice su madre al verla irse

ya en la noche precisamente en la cena todo iba igual sakura perdida en sus pensamiento su madre regañandola y ella obligada a oir palabras egoistas...despues de eso...sakura desaparece....sale corriendo en direccion a la popa....va derramando lagrimas y no le importaba la gente que estaba alfrente ni mucho menos el vestido y los tacones que llevaba puesto, pasa por unas bancas donde esta sai mirando las estrellas, al verla corriendo y sollosando se levanta y va tranquilo hacia donde ella....sakura llega a popa....llega a las barandillas de metal luego de un suspiro sube en ellas y pasa a la parte de afuera se da la vuelta y se queda mirando el mar con intensiones de saltar...

.-no saltaras.-sakura pega un respingo.-no lo haras

.-tu que sabes! .-sakura esta llorando y desesperada.- no me des ordenes!

.-no te ordeno...solo digo...que si te lanzas trendre...que ir por ti.- decia mientras se hacercaba

.-no te hacerques!.-sai se hacerca y lanza su cigarrillo y sakura se le queda mirando.-

.-sabes esa agua de alli a de estar fria.-

.-cuanto

.-muy fria....cuando era pequeño estaba con mi hermano pescando en la nieve...pescar en la nieve e....-

.-SE LO QUE ES!

.-bueno...solo decia...en fin cuando caminaba pise el hielo delgado haciendo que callera...al caer tu siente como si te clavaran millones de cuchillos a la vez

.-ja supongo que debes de estar pensando...probe niña

.-no no pensaba en eso....aun sigo conque si salta tendre que ir por ti.-dice y se va quitando los zapatos

.-estas loco

.-yo no soy quien esta apunto de lanzarse por popa.- se quita la chaqueta

.-uhn...-es lo unico que dice al ver una mano cerca de ella

.-toma mi mano...te ayudare.-Ella toma su mano y trata de darse la vuelta cuendo estaban frente a frente se quedaron mirando.-mi nombre es sai

.-sa...sakura haruno futura uchiha.-

.-ja...ven sube.-pero al tratar de subir por el primer tubo se resvala y de no ser porque sai tenia su mano agarrada casi cae

.-AHH.....NO ME SUELTES!

.-NO LO HARE...SOSTENTE

.-AHHHHH

unos marinos que estaban casi cerca oyeron un grito y salen corriendo en direccion a popa

.- ven impulsate hacia arriba!.- ya sakura hace eso....sai la logra subir y la abrasa tratando de llevarla al piso del barco....el hacer eso eso pierde el equilibrio y cae ensima de ella tomando ambos una posicion nada apropiada...en eso llegan los marino a al ver la posicion de ambios con la respiracion agitada, ademas ven que el joven tienes sus sapatos y chaquta a un lado de ellos, entonces piensan algon indecoroso

.-que se supone que haces!?.-dijo el marino mirando al joven con hasco.-alejate de ella.- en eso sai se levanta

luego llegan a lo que se puede decir el policia ese era gemma y sasuke junto con suigetsu

.-gracias por capturarlo.-dice sasuke

.-espera sasuke....el no hizo nada malo...yo estaba tratando de vier las...las....he..las propelas...yo...me asome mucho y resvale

.-resvalastes

.-si...y si no fuera por el estubiera como un cubo de hielo

.-es eso cierto .-decia sasuke a sai

.-he...si.-dijo viendo la mirada de sakura

.-pues es un heroe entonces.-dijo gemma

.-esta bien vamos sakura.- dice llevandos a sakura

.-no le piensas dar nada.-dice gemma

.-suigetsu...dale unos 20 mil dolares

.-eso es lo que vale tu prometida?.-pregunta sakura

.-mm..saku no esta conforme he?...espera.-se da la vuelta y le dice a sai.-cual es tu nombre?

.-sai....señor

.-muy bien sai...tu recompensa sera ir a cenar con nosotros mañana....espero aproveches esta oportunidad...no creo que vuelvas a estar con gente de verdad...vamos saku

.-adios sai.-dice sakura sonrriendole

.-adios.-responde el

.-que curioso no?.-dice suigetsu

.-que cosa?.-pergunto sai

.-pues que la señorita por accidente caiga y a ud. le da tiempo de quitarse los zapatos y chaqueta

.-mmm..soy rapido...me voy...!.- se va sai dejando

espero les guste....reviews??


End file.
